


Regret

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Series: Dance 'Til You're Dead [3]
Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: (specifically coke), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe-No Gods, Angst, Club AU, F/F, F/M, References to Alcohol, References to Canon, References to Drugs, Smoking, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, c'mon we all know what 'uh-huh' meant in issue 8, there's a Florence and the Machine reference in there too that's kinda obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Luci regrets having brought Laura into the Pantheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew that angst was gonna happen sometime. It's the way of the WicDiv fandom.

Sometimes, Luci regretted having brought Laura into the Pantheon.

She regretted it the first time she saw Woden trying to squirm his slimy way under Laura’s skirt (although she was very proud of her when she flipped him off). She regretted it when she had to help Amaterasu carry Laura home after the girl had one too many (although her drunken singing was still pretty). She regretted it when she saw the hints of white powder around her nose (there is no ‘although’ with this, none at all, even if she loved the stuff, she knew what it did to people).

But the biggest wave of regret hit her right upside the skull when she came over to check on the girl and saw her curled up with Baal in bed, dozing away with a little smile. She left without another word to Laura’s parents (who’d warned her that Laura had had a sleepover last night; stupid Luci had just assumed that she was hanging out with Inanna or Sekhmet, or anyone but him), and was now standing with her back against the wall of some dinky little drugstore, a smoke dangling from her lips and curling grey streaks past the bricks of the building and being lost in the cover of the sky.

She didn’t know why she was suddenly feeling so down and angry when she wasn’t even there to witness what had happened to cause what she’d seen (her grandmother was visiting from Wales so she’d been forbidden to leave the house that night), but she did. Shouldn’t she be happy for Laura? The girl needed a good lay to take off some of the stress, and Baal was a decent enough guy. Besides, Laura was an adult, she knew exactly what she was doing with him.

So, why did it feel like Laura had taken a knife to her heart and her head?

Suddenly, her phone went off with the sounds of ‘Cosmic Love’, and she snatched it out of her pocket, checking it. Sure enough, it was Amat-Hazel texting her, with a bunch of unread texts from the night before. The messages from the club were long and rambling, as all her messages were. Hazel had always been good at speaking eloquently and writing long pieces, even since they were kids. At the tail end of the message stream, was one from only five minutes ago, written bluntly and cleanly in two sentences.

‘I heard about Laura and Baal. Are you okay?’

She wanted to tell her ‘no’, that she wasn’t okay. That for some reason, it felt like some arcane beast was digging into her chest with claws edged in steel. That she felt angry and sad all at once, and that she wasn’t sure why. That she didn’t want to go out anywhere with Laura ever again because her having sex with Baal felt like the greatest betrayal.

But she didn’t. Instead she tapped out ‘Of course. Coming over at three.’ and clicked send. Eleanor Lucille ‘Lucifer’ Rigby didn’t show weakness, not even to her closest friend.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and took out her IPod, scrolling through the singers and settling on the Rolling Stones. As she placed the earbuds in and tried to block out the smile of the traitor she saw whenever her eyes shut, she made her way back home, murmuring lyrics most of the way to block out the nagging voice in the back of her skull that kept asking why she was so angry and why she was so hurt, even though it knew **_exactly_** why.

 ** _‘There's one thing baby that I don't understand, you keep on telling me I ain't your kind of man. Ain't I hard enough, ain't I rough enough?’_** \- _Beast of Burden by The Rolling Stones_.


End file.
